


Warm

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: Treat for heeroluva for Multifandom Drabble.After the Long Night, Sansa finds Arya.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“Y-your hair… let me fix it.”

Arya wants to laugh, but she only finds it difficult to swallow. 

She hears Sansa move behind her, and feels as if from a great distance her hair being pulled back.

It must be caked in blood and soot and snow, she thinks. She swore once as a scared eleven-year-old that she would never again care about the cleanliness of her hair, but she doesn’t want Sansa’s beautiful hands to be dirtied.

Humanity is saved, as far as she knows. Somehow, all she feels is cold. 

But her sister’s hands are a little warm.


End file.
